I Trust You
by Kermodei
Summary: <html><head></head>Kurt goes to help Sam at the Motel with Family issues. Based on Promo for 2X19, r&r!</html>


I Trust You

A/N: Hey you guys, so this was inspired by the promo for 2X19 of Glee, or Rumours. It only contains spoilers from that. There's speculations that the reason Kurt and Sam are at the motel is so Sam can talk to Kurt about some bad family stuff going down, so this is gonna focus on that, maybe with a bit of cuteness. So I hope you enjoy!

Epic Love

Kermodei

Sam wasn't sure why he'd suggested a motel. From what he could tell, a motel represented sex. Loud, angry, adulterous sex with people you shouldn't be having sex with. But then again, if you were having that kind of sex, it would have to be in a very private place, so maybe that's why he figured that's where they'd go.

Kurt was even more perplexed. Not only by where the blond had suggested they go, but also about what exactly was _going on_. He and Sam had been almost friends before he left, Sam had stood up to Karofsky, earning himself a black eye, granted, but they weren't anywhere near the warm-milk and secret sharing he was used to with his girls, or even his laughing and joking level with Finn. To say Kurt was confused by the text message would have been an understatement.

_Kurt,_

_I want 2 talk 2 u. Can I pikc u up in 10?_

_Sam_

At the time, Kurt had shrugged, thought maybe he needed tutoring, but when the boy had arrived on his doorstep (address memorized by countless video game marathons with Finn), looking disheveled, bewildered, and a little sad, Kurt had started worrying.

The drive was near silent, and Kurt wondered where Sam was planning on taking him, and again, _why_? But no explanation was offered, so the roads passed in the dripping quiet of rain.

The place Sam's jeep approached wasn't what Kurt had expected at all. A half-decent looking motel (and by half-decent, he meant one that would only have cockroaches and not bedbugs) that was lighted in a yellow glow from the "Vacancy Sign". Kurt became concerned and turned quickly to Sam.

"Sam, what on earth…" But Sam just shook his head and got out. The rain was still drizzling, but Kurt thought that whatever was going on here was worth his hair getting a little damp and messy.

Sam was walking at a fast pace, approaching one of the rooms, Kurt had to jog slightly to keep up. From his place behind Sam, Kurt couldn't see the key he drew out, but he did see the door open.

The inside of the hotel room was slightly better kept than the outside, with peach walls and a dark baseboard (no scuffs), there was an unmade double bed in the middle of the room, a small bathroom and kitchen off to the side. There were boys clothes scattered on the floor, along with what looked like homework. There were some comic books on the bedside table, along with an iPod.

Kurt closed the door behind him.

"Sam, what's all this?" Kurt said, gesturing to the rest of the obviously inhabited room.

"Nothing. I mean, well…" The boy sat down on the bed and ran a hand back through his gold locks. "My parents are getting a divorce. My dad's moving to somewhere in Canada. I don't even know where." Kurt nodded. He was sympathetic towards Sam, but still didn't see how this all connected. Still, he sat beside Sam on the bed, and made himself comfortable.

"Okay, Sam, so you ran away then?" Sam laughed and shook his head.

"Not really. I'm going back. It's just there was so much yelling. Even my brother and sister were sleeping over at friends' houses. So decided to chill here for a bit, until everything's settled down." Kurt sort of had a grasp of it now, though he couldn't imagine the amount of anger that that house had to have to make all three kids run to somewhere the thought was safer.

"I – I'm sorry." Kurt started, but Sam cut him off.

"Nah, it's okay. It's not like I didn't see it coming. It's been like this as long as I can remember. All the yelling and whatever. I just dealt with it. I mean, it's been seventeen years with me alone, right? That's gotta put a stressor on the marriage." Kurt shook his head.

"No, don't you dare start that. These are your parents problems. Not yours. And they are certainly not your fault." Sam risked a glance over at Kurt.

"But what if it was. For the longest time it was 'Stay together for Sam', and then 'Stay together for the kids'. Not like they ever said it to me, but the walls in my house aren't that thick. I mean, what if all that stress is what ended it all? I mean, they were together five years before they had me, what if they were happy then?"

"Sam –" Kurt started, but the older boy's rant continued.

"No, really. And the stupid part about this is that… Jesus, I feel like them divorcing is like them saying 'Sorry, I don't want you either'. I mean, Quinn promised to be faithful, cheated on me, so there's one 'you're not worth it', and then Santana used me, off she went with Karofsky, 'you're not worth it', and now, my parents divorcing is like 'you're not worth staying together for, you're just not worth it'. And everywhere I go it's like someone's saying that to me, you know?" Kurt nodded at this. He understood how the taller boy felt. Low self worth, coupled with your family falling apart, no wonder he wanted to be out here by himself, in a motel on the cusp of the bad side of Lima.

The other boys' eyes were watering, but he wasn't crying. Kurt hazared a guess that there had been a lot of that already, and Sam didn't need to put on a show for Kurt to see how upset he was.

"It sucks." He said. "It hurts, and – " But Kurt finished for him.

"It sucks." Sam looked over, and tried to smile at Kurt.

The brunette felt helpless. He didn't know how far the boundaries with comforting went with Sam. He wanted to give the boy a big hug, and tell him he'd be fine (it must have been some of his mother in him), but instead, he just sat, constructing a sentence to battle all of that pain and guilt and self-hate. A paragraph something along the lines of what he'd told himself many a day.

"Sam Evans. You are not worthless. You just need to wait for someone to be worthy of you. Quinn and Santana, though I love them to death, need to get their stuff straitened out, you just got caught in the crossfire. As for your parents, you know they love you. You have nothing to do with why they're getting a divorce, this has probably been a long-running problem for them, and has nothing to do with you. You know that." Kurt took a breath, "I know it hurts. Feeling worthless and alone hurts worse than almost anything. I get that. Pair it up with being a teenager, and hello, you've got most of the worlds' angst. But you'll get through it. You've got friends, you do have a family, even if it seems distorted right now. You'll get chances to know yourself better, to meet people like you, and to meet someone who doesn't say 'You're not worth it' but realizes that they have to be worthy of you. Whether that's a friend or something else, I don't know. But Sam," The blond nodded, "You are worth more than you know right now."

Kurt put a gentle hand on Sam's shoulder, and Sam pulled him into a monster hug, almost refusing to let go.

"See? This is why I wanted to talk to you." Kurt smiled into the larger boy's shoulder, but then managed a small reply.

"That's very sweet Sam, but if you don't let go, you may rupture my vocal chords and I'll never speak again." Sam took the cue and let go.

Kurt called his father, told him where he was, and that'd he'd be sleeping over with a friend there. His father asked why, Kurt replied, "Because it's fun, and he may need me." Burt warily allowed it, and the remainder of the night was spent playing cards, and with Sam trying to teach Kurt the wonders of The Fantastic Four.

At a lull in the night, Sam brought up one more solemn point.

"You know I trust you, right Kurt?" Kurt nodded. "And you can trust me, if you want." At this, Kurt smiled and looked up.

"I do Sam."


End file.
